Progetto DHARMA
thumb|right|Il possibile [[DHARMA Logos|logo principale della DHARMA Initiative, come visto nel primo video di Rachel Blake nello ARG "The Lost Experience"]] La DHARMA Initiative (D'epartment of '''H'euristics 'A'nd 'R'esearch on 'M'aterial 'A'pplications '''Initiative) (Iniziativa del Dipartimento di Euristica e Ricerca su Applicazioni Materiali) è un misterioso progetto di ricerca, che ha una grande presenza sull' isola. Molte informazioni sul progetto arrivano dal filmato di orientamento trovato nella stazione della DHARMA Initiative del Cigno e dall' ARG [[Lost Experience|The LOST Experience]]. L' iniziativa fondata presumibilmente nel 1970 da Gerald e Karen DeGroot, due candidati al dottorato alla Università del Michigan. Era o è supportata finanziariamente dal misterioso industriale e magnate della industria della difesa Danese, Alvar Hanso e dalla sua Hanso Foundation. Il presunto scopo della Initiative era di creare "un complesso di ricerca comunitario su larga scala nel quale gli scienziati e i liberi pensatori di tutto il mondo potevano eseguire delle ricerche su meteorologia, psicologia, parapsicologia, zoologia, elettromagnetismo, e utopismo sociale" Nota: L' ultima ricerca della Initiative non è stata completamente resa nota nel filmato d' orientamento del Cigno ed è sconosciuta (qualcuno ha suggerito che sia Ingegneria di Società Utopiche o Socialismo Utopico). Il Video dello Sri Lanka ha rivelato che la DHARMA Initiative era parte di un progetto legato all' Equazione di Valenzetti. Lo scopo della DHARMA Initiative sull' isola è quello di utilizzare la ricerca scientifica per manipolare l' ambiente per modificare uno per uno i fattori chiave della Equazione di Valenzetti per poter cambiare il destino della razza umana. Il Nome right|thumb|Il gioco di memoria, che rivela lo acronimo. All' inizio la soluzione di un enigma, ha rivelato che la parola DHARMA era un acronimo (da come stato affermato in un podcast ufficiale di LOST). Più tardi nell' ARG [[Lost Experience|The LOST Experience]], attraverso gli indizi di Rachel Blake (conosciuta in quel momento come la hacker Persephone), i giocatori venivano indirizzati a giocare ad un gioco di memoria disponibile nel sito web della Hanso Foundation. L' acronimo venne rivelato gradualmente e al raggiungimento del livello 42 (il più alto dei Numeri) il completo acronimo della parola DHARMA si rilevò essere "Department of Heuristics And Research on Material Applications". L' acronimo fu confermato più tardi dall' apparizione nel Video dello Sri Lanka e in un annuncio stampa della ABC http://www.disneyabctv.com/datvg_press/dispDNR.html?id=072506_12. Quale sia l' effettiva spiegazione che sta dietro il nome è poco chiaro, anche se l' euristica è una tecnica particolare di dirigere l' attenzione di qualcuno nell' imparare, scoprire, o risolvere problemi.http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Euristica Per di più, nel video dello Sri Lanka Video, Alvar Hanso (in piedi di fronte all' acronimo DHARMA) dice "significa anche l' unica vera strada". Le stazioni della DHARMA Initiative Articolo Principale: Le Stazioni della DHARMA Initiative La DHARMA Initiative conduce le sue ricerche ed attività sull' isola utilizzando una serie di stazioni. I loro scopi specifici sono ampiamente sconosciuti, ma sembrano essere gli unici segni di civilizzazione avanzata sull' [Island|isola]]. Tutte hanno (o hanno avuto) energia e rifornimento d' acqua e hanno vari tipi di equipaggiamento (ad esempio macchinari, stanze in cui vivere, computers, equipaggiamento medico, ...). Ogni stazione ha il suo logo, di forma ottagonale. All' inizio si credeva dai filmati di orientamento che ci fossero sei stazioni (Orientamento del Cigno: 3 di 6; Orientamento della Pearl: 5 di 6). Comunque, la mappa sulla porta blindata e la susseguente scoperta della stazione della Perla potrebbero indicare che ci siano almeno sette o più stazioni. Nella caratteristica, "I Segreti della Botola" del DVD Lost: la seconda stagione completa viene detto che la Freccia è la prima stazione. Questa potrebbe essere un' informazione errata, ma dovrebbe essere presa in considerazione. Stazioni Scoperte Stazioni Presunte La Porta sarebbe dovuta essere la botola di un' altra stazione, ma quando viene aperta da Sayid in Live Together, Die Alone si è rivelata invece essere fasulla e copriva una parete di roccia. Stazioni Possibili Queste erano documentate sulla Mappa della Porta Blindata ma non sono ancora state scoperte: * La Fiamma, Stazione #4. * Due stazioni indicate con "C3?" e "C4?". * Una settima stazione che è stata cancellata. Potrebbe non essere stata costruita, o potrebbe essere stata distrutta, o potrebbe essere la presunta stazione dell Porta. * Potrebbero esserci quattro stazioni più piccole, indicate come CV I, CV II, CV III, and CV IV. I Filmati d' Orientamento della DHARMA Initiative Per dare istruzioni ai suoi membri, la DHARMA Initiative ha creato diversi video d' orientamento. I filmati conosciuti sono: * Il Video d' Orientamento del Cigno - Che da istruzioni agli abitanti della Stazione del Cigno sul protocollo, indicandolo come conseguenza di un incidente non specificato. Questo filmato contiene una breve storia della Initiative. * Il Video d' Orientamento della Perla - Che da istruzioni agli abitanti della Stazione della Perla su come monitorare la stazione del Cigno. * Il Video d' Orientamento del Test Psicologico - Rivelato in the LOST Experience. * Il video chiamato Sri Lanka - Probabilmente creato nel 1975, da una storia più approfondita e una panoramica della DHARMA. I Membri della DHARMA I membri conosciuti della DHARMA Initiative sono: * Alvar Hanso - Finanziatore della Initiative, e narratore di quasi tutto il video d' orientamento "Sri Lanka" del 1975. * Gerald e Karen DeGroot - I fondatori della Initiative. * Marvin Candle/Mark Wickmund - Un uomo che da le istruzioni nei video d' orientamento trovati nel Cigno e nella Perla, lui si identifica nei filmati come, rispettivamente, Marvin Candle e Mark Wickmund. * Radzinsky - Occupante della stazione del Cigno. * Kelvin Inman - Occupante della stazione del Cigno, precedente membro. I Loghi della DHARMA Initiative Articolo principale: I Loghi della DHARMA La DHARMA initiative viene rappresentata da una serie di loghi ottagonali distinti. Questi loghi ottagonali utilizzati dalla Initiative appaiono in molti oggetti e si vedono nelle varie stazioni della DHARMA Initiative sulla isola; vengono mostrati anche nei video di orientamento. I loghi sono tutti basati du un disegni iottagonale che incoprporano tre trigrammi che circondano un simbolo centrale. Il simbolo centrle è unci per ogni stazione. Il design del deriva da un concetto cinese noto come "Bagua". http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bagua Stato della DHARMA Initiative Lo stato attuale della Initiative è sconosciuto. Hugh McIntyre, reponsabile del marketing e della promozione della Hanso Foundation ha asserito che la DHARMA Initiative venne cancellata nel 1987. Egli ha riferito questo in un' intervista su Jimmy Kimmel Live!, trasmessa il 24 Maggio 2006, ed ha pure affermato che le informazioni mostrate dalla fiction Lost sono assolutamente false. Comunque nel video dello Sri Lanka, filmato da Rachel Blake nel Luglio 2006, Thomas Mittelwerk viene visto mentre mostra a varie persone un video d' orientamento della DHARMA Initiative, facendo capire che il progetto potrebbe essere ancora attivo in qualche modo. La stazione del Cigno sull' isola ha ricevuto rifornimeti cibi e beni di prima necessità di marca DHARMA almeno fino al Dicembre 2004 e sappiamo che Kelvin Inman si è affiliato alla DHARMA Initiative dopo la guerra del Golfo nel 1991, tutti e due indicano che la Initiative non ha dismesso le operazioni come McIntyre ha insinuato. In una parte violata del sito web della Hanso Foundation il 19 Giugno, l' hacker Rachel Blake (Persephone) ha inserito un messaggio, chiedendo lo stato in cui si trova la DHARMA Initiative e i suoi membri. Nel video dello Sri Lanka, Thomas Mittelwerk afferma "tutti sappiamo cosa è successo - la DHARMA Initiative ha fallito." Riferimenti Culturali * La parola Dharma viene da un lemma Sanscrito che significa letteralmente "da trattenere". * La parola Dharma significa "dovere morale" - letteralmente "trattenere" una persona al suo dovere. * Nell' Induismo e nel Buddhsmo, dharma è: ** Nella religione orientale, Dharma (in Sanscrito धर्म) significa Legge Naturale o Realtà, oppure la "Strada delle più Alte Verità". *** Il principio o la legge che da ordine all' universo. *** La condotta individuale in conformità con questo principio. *** La funzione o la natura di una cosa. ** Nell' Induismo ***Obbligo individuale a rispettare le caste, i costumi sociali, la legge civile e la legge sacra. ** Nel Buddismo *** L' insieme degli insegnamenti dati dal Buddha. *** La consapevolezza di dover intraprendere la condotta indicata dal Buddha come modo per arrivare all' illuminazione. *** Uno degli elementi di base, più piccoli di cui tutto è composto. *** Insegnamento - le lezioni date all' allievo dal maestro. *** Il percorso di Insegnamento - il percorso dello studente che alla fine arriva all' alleviazione della sofferenza e/o alla dissoluzione del karma. *** L' ultima Realtà - il capire che l' elemento fondamentale dell' universo è la felicità, la beatitudine, o il Nirvana. Curiosità * Durante il podcast di DJ Dan del 7 Maggio, un ascoltatore dal nome di Anthony ha chiamato per dire che negli anni '70s sua nonna ha adottato qualcosa che poteva essere considerato come un culto. Ha detto che il culto veniva chiamato "L' imperativo del KARMA" (KARMA Imperative), anche se probabilmente voleva dire la DHARMA Initiative ma semplicemente ha pronunciato male il nome. Secondo la storia di Anthony, sua nonna si è unita alla "KARMA Imperative" mentre frequentava l' Università del Michigan, fu portata in una località sconosciuta nel Pacifico meridionale, non venne mai più vista, e fu dichiarata morta. Teorie Riguardo alle Possibili Connessioni con "Gli Altri"… * Gli Altri fanno parte della DHARMA Initiative ed eseguono gli esperimenti sugli abitanti dell' isola. * In "Maternità" è stato rivelato che gli Altri stanno ingannando i sopravvissuti. Questo potrebbe significare che la Dharma Initiative è ancora attiva sull' isola e sta conducendo i suoi esperimenti. Potrebbero ancora essere sponsorizzati dalla Hanso Foundation. Tom è apparso senza la barba finta e sembrava essere fresco e con abiti puliti. Comunque, noi non sappiamo cosa sia successo dopo che Claire è fuggita. Sembra che ci sia stata un evacuazione su larga scala del Caduceo. * Gli Altri sono degli elementi rimasti della DHARMA Initiative originale. Le loro attività correnti hanno poco a che fare con la missione originale. Il 1° Maggio 2006 il podcast suggerisce questa ipotesi. * La DHARMA Initiative è stata riformata da Him con gli Altri. Regarding the Initiative’s Status… * The Initiative may not exist at all but be part of a Skinner Box-like experiment on the people on the island. * The fact that fresh supplies are still being dropped to the island also suggests links are still maintained with the outside world and the Dharma Initiative is still active and on going. * Additionally, Kelvin tells Desmond that he joined the Dharma Initiative, which must have been in the early 1990s because it was after he served in the Gulf War. This is further proof that the Initiative was not canceled in 1987 as claimed by Hugh McIntyre. ** Similarly, The Hanso Foundation could be lying about their current connections to DHARMA and is still actively funding it under tight scrutiny. * The initiative has lost control of some of their experiments/activities on the island * Did the Initiative fail prior to the crash, or as a result of something the survivors do in future seasons? * No specific cancellation date was specified by Hugh McIntyre, besides the year 1987. So did the cancellation of the Initiative - or a change from its original objectives - coincide with the arrival and subsequent deaths of Rousseau's team? Sayid's estimate that she had been there for sixteen years (since 1988, if the plane crashed in 2004) was based on very rough mental calculations - he could easily have miscalculated by several months. Rousseau's second transmission, heard in The Long Con suggests that her team met a group as yet unidentified island residents. These may have been members of the Dharma Initiative. * The Blast Door Map suggests that Hugh McIntyre's claim that DHARMA Initiative was cancelled in 1987 could be partially true. The map appears to be an attempt to piece together a history of the DHARMA Initiative, based on the limited information available to Kelvin and Radzinsky. It doesn't mention any significant DHARMA-related events occurring on The Island between the mid-1980's and the 2000's. Indeed, it suggests that several DHARMA facilities were damaged, shut down, or abandoned as a result of catastrophes that occurred in the early to mid-1980's. These events may have convinced the Hanso Foundation that the Initiative was destined to fail. By 1987, they may have decided to cancel all active DHARMA research projects while leaving only the Swan Station running, so as to prevent an electromagnetic disaster. They may have continued to send personnel and supply drops to the Swan well into the 2000's, even though no active research was being done there. As has been speculated elsewhere, The Others could be DHARMA personnel and/or test subjects who were abandoned after the Initiative was cancelled. Regarding the Initiative’s Goals… * The DHARMA history presented in the orientation film is completely untrue, and only presented as an "explanation" as to why the residents of the hatch need to push the button. * The DHARMA Initiative covers an Eternal Life program, and the purpose of crashing the plane on the island was to have the human genes available for cloning and eternal life experiments. ** This could be a reason why The Others want to capture only children and "good people". * A program designed to improve the quality of life of human beings by accelerating the path to enlightenment. * DHARMA consists of scientists with an egalitarian ideology: ** The initiative is based on the notion that with scientific experimenting they can create a utopian society where everybody is given an equal opportunity in life. Equality for them means that everyone is depending on each other to the same degree and that no one is redundant. They believe in the duality of existence, that all human beings have a need to experience domination in its completion, both being the one in power and the one subjected to power. They also believe that all human beings have a desire to depend on someone and at the same time wants someone to depend on them, that these are basic human needs. In fact, so important to us are these needs that if taken away, life loses its purpose. ** The unseen leaders of DHARMA are at the front of a privately funded revolution in genetic technology. To control the body of their society they need to own each body of each individual living in that society. People who sacrifice themselves for others are by DHARMA considered good. Self sacrifice means they possess a high level of empathy and conscience which speaks of a high moral and loyalty for a society that imposes on the freedom of the individual for a greater good. While creating an outer utopia in society, they are simultaneously constructing an internal utopia by retrieving human raw material in the form of the building stones of life – DNA and RNA. Hereditary traits are selected from those that they value as exceptionally fit or "special". Part of the experiment is if happiness can be manufactured and if coming generations can be guaranteed to feel free and content by being designed in vitro. ** The experimenting is taking place underground in a hunt for "perfection", to end all suffering. Yet the story unfolding in Lost proves that we need suffering in order to find ourselves. Regarding the Government… * DHARMA is an U.S. Army BlackOp. Regarding the Map… * They possibly have wired the the island with an intranet called DharmaTel. * The "DI" in DI 9FFTR731 likely stands for DHARMA Intiative. * The Dharma Initiative may have eight stations. Each Dharma logo has the same eight characters surrounding it, and each character is unique. Also, as revealed in The Lost Experience, The Hanso Foundation is currently working on a Spider Protocol. Spiders have eight legs, which works with the theory. Plus, if you add all the possible stations in the Blast Door Map together, including the ?' in its center, there are eight known stations on the island. * Some of the notes on the blast door map might refer to meteorological experiments conducted by the DHARMA Initiative. ** "Mountainous terrain most likely used by D.I.H.G. for meteorological research due to..." + ** "Geological composition likely to cause magnetic interference with weather project" * The door in the Others fake camp may be the station that is shown to be scribbled out at the top of the map. The fake door may have been originally constructed to dupe someone other than Michael and the Others simply reused it. Regarding the Initiative’s Name * ''Dharma means "moral duty". Immanuel Kant was a philosopher who worked very much on "moral duty" in his time. He also argued that the source of the good lies not in anything outside the human subject, either in nature or given by God, but rather only in a good will.Kant was also influenced by other philosophers such as '''Rousseau and John Locke. Gallery Image:OHGE.png|1975 copyright card image:DHARMA_film.jpg|Caption in 1975 film Image:DHARMAlogocaptured.jpg|Capture of the DHARMA Initiative logo from the 1975 film. Category:Unsolved Category:DHARMA Initiative --->